Winston (Overwatch)
|-|Current= |-|Previous= Summary A super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla, Winston is a brilliant scientist and a champion for humanity's potential. The Horizon Lunar Colony was established as the first step for humanity's renewed exploration of space. Among its residents was a group of genetically enhanced gorillas that were intended to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. One gorilla displayed such rapid brain development from the gene therapy that he was taken under the wing of Dr. Harold Winston, who taught him science and inspired him with tales of human ingenuity. The young gorilla passed his days assisting with the scientists' experiments, watching the distant blue world outside his habitat window, dreaming of the endless possibilities that awaited him there. But his life was thrown into chaos when the other gorillas led an uprising, killed the mission scientists, and claimed the colony for their own. Taking on the name of his beloved human caretaker, Winston built a makeshift rocket and escaped to Earth. There he found a new home with Overwatch, an organization that represented everything he had come to admire about humanity. Winston was finally able to live up to the heroic ideal that had been instilled in him. Now with the fall of Overwatch, Winston has gone into seclusion, once again cut off from the world he believes in, but longing for the days of heroism to return. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Winston, Specimen 28 Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Scientist, Overwatch agent, Gorilla Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert Marksman, Berserk Mode, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Tesla Cannon) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Doomfist, capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Widowmaker) Speed: Subsonic (Able to move this fast. Higher during Primal Rage) with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to and dodged bullets and lasers, capable of shooting down even the fastest characters like Tracer and Genji) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can casually swat a car aside with one hand) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Clashed with Doomfist, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), higher with Barrier Projector (Able to protect against D.Va's Self-Destruct System, but the barrier will be destroyed in the process) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Tesla Cannon Standard Equipment: Tesla Cannon, Jump Pack, Glasses, Barrier Projector Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Invented Tracer's Chronal Accelerator) Weaknesses: Lazy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tesla Cannon:' Winston's primary weapon. Winston’s weapon fires a short-range electric barrage for as long as he holds down the trigger. The Tesla Cannon automatically targets any enemies who are within the cone. Even evasive targets like Tracer cannot avoid being damaged by Winston so long as they are within range of the Cannon. *'Jump Pack:' Assisted by his energy pack, Winston lunges through the air, dealing significant damage and staggering nearby enemies when he lands. *'Barrier Projector:' Winston’s barrier projector extends a bubble-shaped field that absorbs damage until it's destroyed. Allies protected by the barrier can return fire from within it. *'Primal Rage:' Winston embraces his animal nature, significantly boosting his health and making him very difficult to kill, strengthening his melee attack, and allowing him to use his Jump Pack ability more frequently. This is usually triggered when Winston is at low health, effectively restoring all of his health, or if his glasses have broken in combat. While raging, Winston can only make melee and Jump Pack attacks. Winston cannot use Barrier Projector while Primal Rage is active. Winston returns to base maximum Health after Primal Rage ends. Others Notable Victories: Sun Wukong (RWBY) Sun Wukong's Profile (Both were High 8-C. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Scientists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8